Tell it how it is
by Imagination Alive
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba are confused. but will it turn into. i suck at summaries its better if you read it for yourselves. This is based on the play not the book.


In a dorm room somewhere in Shiz Elphaba was pacing around her room more confused than she had ever been

In a dorm room somewhere in Shiz Elphaba was pacing around her room more confused than she had ever been. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. She couldn't think straight and everything was jumbling together making it impossible to concentrate.

"why does he always give me this feeling? What is this feeling? Ugh! This is so confusing!" she threw herself down on her bed and thanked Oz Glinda wasn't there. "I hate Fiyero! He's so arrogant and egotistical and… perfect, and smart, and funny, and hot and…what am I saying!" she buried her face in her pillow and began to cry.

At a coffee shop just around the corner from the Shiz campus sat Fiyero a cup of tea in his hands. He sat in deep thought in the contours of his mind not to be bothered 'what's wrong with me! I'm dating Glinda I shouldn't be falling for her roommate! But Elphaba is just so smart and funny and beautiful! Her jade colored skin is flawless. Her body. My god her body is phenomenal under the hand me downs. Her eyes the color of espresso dark and mysterious. Plus she actually has a brain!' a gentle shake tore Fiyero away from his thoughts. He looked up.

"Glinda? What are you doing here?" he asked

Glinda giggled "I came here to see my boyfriend silly."

Fiyero's brow furrowed in thought 'should I do it? Yes I should do it before she gets hurt'

"Fiyero! Fiyero wake up hunny." She touched his shoulder lightly and pulled away as though it burned. "what's wrong sweetie you haven't been yourself since the other night when you went to the party with me, Boq, Nessa, Elphaba and other students"

Fiyero stood up and put his hands on Glinda's shoulders "listen Glinda do you know why were together?"

Glinda laughed nervously "yes were perfect for each other."

Fiyero looked her straight in the eyes "is that why or is it just cuz were both the most popular people in school?"

Glinda realized where this was going and tried to steer it back her way "both" she said.

Fiyero shook his head and replied "What's so perfect about it? About me? About u?"

Glinda looked absolutely shocked that he was asking her this. "what's so great about it is the fact that everyone knows about it. What's great about you is your cute. What' great about me is everyone loves me and I'm not green like someone!"

When Fiyero heard this he snapped "what's wrong with being green! Look Glinda I'm not happy in this relationship!" at this point Fiyero was shouting loud enough that people in the coffee shop turned and stared.

Glinda cast a gentle smile at the viewers "Fiyero hunny lower your voice."

Fiyero dropped his hands to his sides "Glinda this relationship is over!"

Everyone in the shop gasped in astonishment as Fiyero grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

Back in the dorm room Elphaba still fast asleep was curled into the fetal position clutching a pillow. Glinda stormed into the room and slammed the door screaming "dam him! Dam that boy!"

Elphaba was violently awoken and stared at her roommate with pure loathing, shifting her anger aside she could see that Glinda was truly troubled and out of the goodness of her heart offered to help "what boy Glinda? What's wrong?"

Glinda turned around shocked "Fiyero! That damned boy Fiyero. He broke up with me! UGH!" she grabbed the pillow Elphaba was clutching and threw it across the room.

Elphaba smiled to herself 'good he finally broke up with her.' Elphaba shifted "why did he do that?"

Glinda's eyes darted directly to her "He wasn't happy in our relationship and he got so angry when I mentioned you."

Elphaba felt her breath leave her "m-me?" she stuttered out

Glinda's eyes flashed "yes you. Now kindly leave the room I have to change and vent. So go on shoo."

Elphaba got up and looked down at her "this is my room too Glinda you can't just kick me out!"

Glinda was so angry she pushed Elphaba "Get Out!" and shoved her out the door.


End file.
